¿Que dia es hoy?
by Forever MK NH
Summary: -Yo solo queria saber: ¿Que se celebraba hoy?. Decia un pequeño Naruto, lo que nos sabe es que esa pregunta sera contestada por la persona menos pensada, y tal vez en algunos años la vuelva ver.


Era una tarde normal como cualquier otra en la aldea de la hoja, excepto por que hoy se celebraba un dia especial, y eso mismo quería saber un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, a sus escasos 5 años no sabia que se celebraba año con año ese dia, pero de algo estaba seguro, este año sabría la respuesta.

-Ey! Viejo dime que se celebra hoy ´ttebayo- pregunto el pequeño rubio muy entusiasmado, cosa que al señor no le agrado, -algo que a ti no te importe, chico bestia, mejor… ¡lárgate!, no te quiero cerca de mi puesto- bramo el dueño del local.

-Yo solo quería saber que se celebraba no era para que me tratara tan mal ´ttebayo-respondio sollozando el niño.

Después de haber sido corrido tan despiadadamente, el pequeño rubio se la paso, vagando de un lado a otro de la aldea, triste, estaba acontumbrado a los maltratos, pero el solo quería saber que se celebraba hoy, llegando asi al columpio de la academia.

-Ey! Pequeño! ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto una hermosa mujer al rubio

-Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo, ¿Por que?- contesto Naruto

\- No, por nada solo quería saber tu nombre, y saber.. ¿Porque estas triste?- pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-Yo, solo quería saber que cosa importante se celebraba hoy, pero al preguntar solo he recibido insultos, como muchas otras veces- sollozando contesto Naruto

-Aaaaaa… asi que.. ¿solo querias saber eso?, ¿No?- volvi a intrigar la joven.

-¡Si!

\- Bien, por lo que se, hoy, se celebra un simple festival a la madre, no es tan importante.

-¿Encerio?, ¿Por qué dices que no es tan importante?,¿no tienes mama?

-si, alguna vez tuve madre, pero ella murió, hace mucho tiempo, y.. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿yo?, nunca he tenido madre, y si la tuve, ya no me acuerdo, aunque no se que es una madre, se que ellas son las personas que te aman incondicionalmente, son las que te preparan comida caliente, las que te abrigan por las noches, las que te cuidan cuando estas enfermo. Se que no tengo una mama, pero me gustaría que hubiera sido muy buena conmigo.

\- sabes, yo tengo un hijo, me gustaría que fuera como tu, una persona que jamas se rinde, cumple sus promesas, sale adelante por si mismo, nunca retrocede a sus palabras- respodio llorando la mujer

\- gracias, pero no llores, se que a tu hijo les gustaría tenerte como madre, eres muy buena, y muy bonita, tienes un hermoso cabello- contesto con una sonrisa zorruna

-sabes, hay algo que solo les digo a los que les gusta mi cabello.. ¿quieres saberlo?

-me gustari…

-¡NARUTO!. Grito un anbu

-me están llamando, me gustaría tener tu hermoso cabello rojo es tan lindo, y brillante, tengo que marcharme, ¿que es eso que tenias que decirme?.

-descuida será para otra ocasión, tienes que irte,¿NARUTO?.

-¿si?

-podrias, ¿darme un abrazo?

-mmmmm, claro, ¿Por qué no?

En esos minutos naruto se acerco a la bella mujer pelirroja, y la abrazo, ella sostuvo y apretó mas a Naruto contra si. Esto al rubio se le hizo extraño ya que era la primera vez que lo abrazaban, pero sintió que algo calido brotaba de su interior, como si supiera quien era esa persona y a la vez se le hiciera desconocida, como si esa persona fuera el ser mas importante en su corazón, alguien que nunca lo defraudaría, y que lo amara incondicionalmente, ¿amor?, imposible nisiquiera sabia su nombre, ¡su nombre!

-oye, ¿como te llamas? ´ttebayo

\- me hace gracia que hayas heredado mi mueletilla

-Eeee?- respondio confundido el rubio

-no me has respondido como te lla…

-¡NARUTO!-volvio a gritar el anbu. ¡APARECE NO ESTOY PARA JUEGOS!

-sera mejor que te vayas Naruto.

-¿pero?

-Anda vete o te regañaran. Respondio con una sonrisa la pelirroja

-aun no me has respodido dattebayo, y no me ire hasta que lo hagas. Contesto enojado Naruto

-te prometo que algún dia lo sabras, pero mientras tanto vete, nos veremos mas pronto de lo que cres.

-¿lo prometes?

-¡lo prometo!, ahora vete, tengo que marcharme ya, para poder verte otro dia.

-si-. Respondio casi marchándose el niño.-aaaa! Casi se me olvidaba, ¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!. Felicito de espaldas Naruto a la mujer, razón por la que el rubio no pudo ver las densas lagrimas que corrian por las mejillas de la mujer y la enorme sonrisa que tenia.

-¡GRACIAS HIJO, MUY PRONTO NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!- contesto susurrante alegre y feliz Kushina, ese era el primer y mejor dia de la madres.

-Eeee?. Al voltear el rubio, ya no había nadie y creyo haber oído que ella hablaba, no le presto mucha atención, y siguió su camino hacia el anbu, el cual estaba seguro le daría una buena regañisa por haberlo echo esperar.

11 AÑOS DESPUES

-asi es Naruto, yo soy…

-siempre quize conocerte MAMA

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LO HICE DE CORAZON LA VERDAD, M DOLIO HACER EL CAPITULO YA QUE LA PAREJA QUE MAS ADORO Y ESTA EN EL PRIMER LUGAR DE MI LISTA SON LOS PAPAS DE NARUTO, SINCERAMENTE Y ALGUNOS ME ODIARAN, ESA PAREJA SUPERA A TODAS, ES ALGO QUE TE DEMUESTRA LO QUE ES EL AMOR Y NO SOLO DE PAREJA TAMBIEN DE FAMILIA, ESPERO LES HAY GUSTADO, ACEPTO CRITICAS.

SE QUE NO ES DIA DE LAS MADRES FALTA MUCHO, PERO ME SALIO JEJEJEJ.

SALUDOS DESDE PUEBLA


End file.
